


When Actions Speak Louder

by astrography



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrography/pseuds/astrography
Summary: Neither of them said a thing, but both of them were deafened by every word unspoken.





	When Actions Speak Louder

Jinjin and MJ sit and stare at the blank screen of the TV in the living room they built together. Three years ago, this apartment was empty, smelling only of fresh paint and polished wood. It was barren before two souls came and breathed it life, eager to stain the walls with the promise made at an altar.

Now though, they sit in silence, on the couch they picked out together on sale at the department store. The money they save would go toward their future, Jinjin had said, the one they would build together. He spoke a lot about what could be and what will be, but now he says nothing.

Instead, Jinjin gets up and walks over to their bedroom, four walls that have listened to their whispers of love and have witnessed the way MJ etched his name on Jinjin's skin.

Picking his bag off the floor, he walks back toward MJ. His back is turned to him when Jinjin leans down and presses a kiss on the crown of his head, the softest of touches, lingering longer than usual.

With steady steps, Jinjin makes his way to the front door but hesitates when his hand lands on the doorknob. No one stirs. MJ does not move. Not when the door creaks open. Not when the _Come In_  doormat rustles under Jinjin's feet. Not when the door clicks shut.

MJ takes in a deep breath but it comes out sharp, because he has already seen the empty toothbrush holder beside his, because now he has to spread out his clothes to fill up the empty space in their closet, because the blankets that Jinjin had always refused to fold, saying it didn’t make sense if he was just going to sleep in it again, are now made up neatly on his side of the bed.

MJ hugs his legs against his body and buries his face in his arms. And he cries. He cries because what else could he do?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Trying to get characters' emotions/thoughts across mainly through their actions is harder than it sounds. This was a challenge for me but skilled writers do it so effortlessly and I seriously applaud them for it. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
